Segundo
by Nande-chan
Summary: Cuando Shaka llegó al Santuario, se preguntó quiénes serían sus compañeros de armas. Se preguntó si serían los mismos de hacía 200 años y si volvería a sentir la presencia que en sus recuerdos era tan importante.


Esto quedó muy extraño. Pero bueno, por ahí se insinúa Asmita/Defteros y creí que Shaka sería más difícil. Ya, no tengo criterio para saber si los personajes aquí serán fáciles o difíciles. Además, hay menciones de Shaka/Saga.

* * *

**Segundo.**

Cuando llegó al Santuario sintió como si hubiera llegado a casa después de un largo viaje. Como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a Grecia, al Santuario, a la casa de Virgo. Le pareció lógico, había esperado más de 200 años para volver, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si sus compañeros de armas serían los mismos que antaño o habría alguien nuevo.

Y entonces, conoció al aprendiz de Aries. Era una presencia con la que no se había topado en más de 500 años, era agradable volver a verla. Calmada y centrada como pocas.

Poco a poco fue conociendo al resto de los aprendices y no le sorprendió que la gran parte hubieran sido sus compañeros en la guerra anterior. Sin embargo, sabía que aún faltaba alguien importante. No sabía quién podría ser y tampoco tenía idea de por qué o para quién sería importante.

Finalmente, un día conoció a Saga de Géminis. La presencia de Saga era poderosa y opacaba a cualquiera que se le cruzara, con excepción de Aioros y del patriarca. Shaka tuvo la impresión de que era a Saga a quien había estado esperando ver después de tanto tiempo, su aura le era tan familiar, su poder tan conocido y sus facciones sacaban de las tinieblas del olvido a otras que habían sido queridas.

Aunque también notó algo distinto. La sensación que recordaba de hacía 200 años tenía una calidez que Saga no. Saga era amable, nadie lo negaría, pero era frío. Shaka decidió no prestar atención a esos detalles, después de todo los recuerdos eran engañosos y habían 200 años de distancia.

Después de que recibió su armadura casi nunca volvió a ver a Saga. Al principio le extrañó, pero cuando recibió su primera misión y se encontró frente a frente con el patriarca, entendió todo. Decidió darle el beneficio de la duda y se limitó al papel de observador. Daba igual quién tuviera el poder, lo interesante sería ver cómo lo ejercía.

La vida en el Santuario siguió con normalidad, aunque con un halo de oscuridad que él no era capaz de recordar. Probablemente era el resultado de la traición de Saga, pero, a pesar de todo, las cosas estaban bien y Saga era un hombre poderoso, era seguro que él los sabría guiar contra los dioses.

Y era más interesante de ese modo.

No quería ni pensar en cómo fue que comenzó _eso_ con Saga. Probablemente fue curiosidad, probablemente fue el deseo de vigilarse mutuamente. Tal vez era el respeto que sentían el uno por el otro y que no sentían por nadie más.

La primera vez que sucedió se sintió correcto. Si alguien merecía la atención de Shaka, era sin duda Saga. Pero el tiempo pasó y las cosas comenzaron a ser más peligrosas y menos correctas. Shaka volvió a sentir que algo faltaba en Saga para ser la presencia que él recordaba. Eran detalles, pequeños e insignificantes para cualquiera, pero no para Shaka.

Aun así, lo que pensara o sintiera no hacía diferencia. Los encuentros con Saga continuaron, su silencio sobre la traición de Géminis se mantuvo y su lealtad no se vio cuestionada en ningún momento. Todavía se decía que lo que importaba era que el líder de la Orden fuera fuerte e hiciera justicia, nada más.

Y llegó la batalla de las Doce Casas. Peleó con Fénix, la segunda persona que conocía que merecía su respeto, y la única que merecería su admiración. Y el espejismo de Saga se rompió. Con las últimas palabras que Ikki pronunciaba antes de perder el habla, él pudo escuchar cómo la ilusión se desmoronaba y todo caía.

No se arrepentía de haber seguido a Saga, porque a pesar de todo él había sido un gran líder y el Santuario había sido más fuerte que nunca bajo su mandato. No, no se culparía ni se arrepentiría por ello. Pero se había equivocado y Saga no era la persona que había esperado ver en esta vida. Había algo más. Había alguien más.

Fue durante las primeras lluvias que anunciaban el regreso de Poseidón que sintió ese cosmos a lo lejos. Tan similar a Saga, tan maligno y fuerte como él. Era una presencia que no estaba pulida ni tenía la elegancia de Saga, era como un diamante en bruto. Una ráfaga de viento en el rostro que te arrastra y te hace caer de espaldas. Era tan igual y tan distinta de Saga. Pero no era fría, esa presencia tenía la calidez que recordaba.

_El Segundo. _

La maldición de Géminis. No podía ser. Y por primera vez desde su pelea con Fénix, Shaka abrió los ojos. Salió de su templo y observó la lluvia caer. Era él, no tenía dudas. Aquel que recordaba era el Segundo.

Pero el Segundo también los había traicionado. Esta vez no cargaba con el castigo de las Erinias, esta vez cargaba con algo peor. El Segundo había caído en hybris y su castigo sería más duro que nunca.

Sintió el cosmos de Atena elevarse y el de Poseidón desvanecerse. Sintió también el choque de cosmos entre el Segundo y el Fénix. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en el Segundo, porque tan sorpresivamente como sintió su presencia, también sintió cómo su cosmos se diluía entre el agua de mar.

La batalla contra Poseidón había terminado y le había dado una victoria más a Atena. Ahora todo estaba en calma. Una tensa calma en donde todos los dorados sabían qué había que esperar. Llegaría pronto, lo sentían en las piedras de los templos y en el metal de las armaduras.

Todos lo sabían, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.

Fue durante esa espera que sintió a alguien escabullirse por su templo. Sonrió ligeramente, había que ser verdaderamente ingenuo para pensar en pasar por Virgo sin ser notado.

Hizo que su voz resonara por toda la casa y ocultó la salida de su visitante.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó.

No obtuvo respuesta.

—¿Quién eres, que te atreves a pasar por el templo de Virgo sin pedir permiso? –repitió.

—Kanon. —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

De nuevo, no hubo respuesta. Así que esperó.

—Vengo a ver a Atena —dijo Kanon finalmente.

—¿Con qué propósito?

Kanon dudó.

—Eso es algo que sólo le incumbe a ella.

—¿Con qué propósito? —insistió Shaka.

—Una guerra se aproxima.

—Lo sabemos.

—¿Me dejarás pasar, Shaka de Virgo? —preguntó.

Shaka no respondió, estudiaba a la persona que se presentaba en su templo. No fue necesario que Kanon le dijera sus intenciones, él las sabía, podía leer en él tan bien como había podido hacerlo en vidas pasadas.

—Sigue adelante, Segundo —dijo Shaka. Aún no era demasiado tarde para que Kanon alcanzara su redención, aunque lo más seguro era que eso lo llevaría a su propia destrucción. Tampoco era demasiado tarde para tener una conversación con él—. Pero, antes de que dejes el Santuario, ven a verme. Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Kanon asintió sin pensar en lo que implicaba la petición de Virgo.

—De acuerdo, te veré antes del final —dijo Kanon más convencido de lo que se sentía y se dio cuenta que aun cuando Shaka no se lo hubiera pedido, él hubiera vuelto a buscarlo. Caminó hacia la salida de Virgo sin decir más y, antes de salir, pareció recordar algo de golpe—. No me vuelvas a llamar Segundo. Soy Kanon.

—Como prefieras, Kanon.


End file.
